


Troubleshooting

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Excited kiss, Fluff, Gyro is kind of a jerk but he's trying, Launchpad just wants to help, M/M, a touch of angst, deadline stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: “Ugh, no, no, no!” Gyro threw his hands up in frustration, face turning beet red. “I was sure that would get it out!”For days now, the inventor had been slaving away in his workspace in an attempt to create something that would really wow Mr. McDuck’s stubborn board. The last few meetings hadn’t gone well for him at all, and at this point, he wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t fearing for his job. Thankfully, he’d managed to come up with a pretty solid idea for an invention one day while copying some papers: a copy machine that could create a replica of any object possible! Pens, wrenches, rulers, coffee mugs, you name it! It was efficient, practical and shouldn’t take that long to prefect.Or so he thought.





	Troubleshooting

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Gypad with "throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss."

“Ugh, no, no, no!” Gyro threw his hands up in frustration, face turning beet red. “I was sure that would get it out!”

For days now, the inventor had been slaving away in his workspace in an attempt to create something that would really wow Mr. McDuck’s stubborn board. The last few meetings hadn’t gone well for him at all, and at this point, he wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t fearing for his job. Thankfully, he’d managed to come up with a pretty solid idea for an invention one day while copying some papers: a copy machine that could create a replica of any object possible! Pens, wrenches, rulers, coffee mugs, you name it! It was efficient, practical and shouldn’t take that long to prefect.

Or so he thought.

The first test went horribly wrong and resulted in the whole machine exploding. That was normal, so he wasn’t too discouraged. The second and third tests didn’t result in an explosion, but when he put the test pencil inside, the result was just a bunch of black mush. During the fourth, fifth and sixth tests, the mush was yellow. 

After that, he’d lost count of the various tests he’d conducted. They had all resulted in something like black smoke coming from where the pencil’s copy was supposed to, the machine spitting the pencil out and into his glasses (causing a small crack there that he wasn’t too pleased to have to fix), the machine evaporating the pencil to where there was nothing there and basically anything that could possibly go wrong.

And now, everything seemed to be working fine. Until he heard the loud, crunching, mechanical noise that signaled something had indeed gone wrong, and the copy of the pencil refused to come out of the other side. The machine did make the copy, however, and he could probably get it out if he dismantled the whole thing, but that wouldn’t be favorable since he had to present the contraption in exactly ten minutes.

So instead, he simply spiraled into a panicked rage.

“Stupid, insignificant, slapdash, unavailing, ineffective piece of shit!” he cursed under his breath, glad that everyone else in the lab was on break so they wouldn’t see him in such a state. He sat in the chair at his desk, rubbing his forehead as he glared at the broken machine in front of him. “If it were in my power, I would send down the wrath of every godlike force in the universe to dismantle you and turn you into a-”

“Gyro!”

A voice calling his name and the elevator opening startled the chicken, his heart nearly bursting from his chest as he imagined turning around to face his boss, who would then tell him it was time for him to show the useless copy machine off to the group of hard-to-please buzzards who wanted nothing more but to see him walk out of the bin for good. As if luck decided to cut him a tiny bit of slack, it wasn’t Scrooge. It was his boyfriend, Launchpad.

“Launchpad!” he gasped, still a bit surprised from the sudden greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“I just decided to pop in and wish you good luck with the board today,” the large duck said as he approached the other, his tone ever-so-cheery as usual. “I know you’ve been having a rough time the thing you’re making, so I wanted to remind you that you’ve got this! It’ll be just-”

“It doesn’t work.”

“Huh?” The smile on Launchpad’s bill slowly morphed into a frown. 

“I said it doesn’t work,” Gyro repeated, trying not to look at his boyfriend.

“Oh…”

There was a moment of silence between the two, and then Launchpad spoke again.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Gyro shook his head. “No. There isn’t.”

“Are you sure?” he asked again. “I mean, I’m no scientist, but I could try to-”

“Launchpad,” the chicken hissed, “there’s nothing you can do. The pencil’s jammed in the machine, and I would have to take the whole thing apart within the span of nine minutes to get it out, and who knows if that would even work! It’s pointless. Now leave me alone, please.”

However, the other wasn’t going to give up on his sulking boyfriend that easily. He lifted a hand and slowly reached out to pat Gyro’s shoulder. “Hey, maybe there’s something I can-”

“Shut up!”

The hostile response took Launchpad by surprise, and he shrunk back a bit, eyes growing wide. “G-Gyro, I just want-”

“I know you want to help, Launchpad!” Gyro snapped. “You’ve told me so three times already, but if someone as supposedly intelligent as me can’t figure this out, then there’s certainly no way you can. Leave. Me. Alone.”

There were a few seconds of silence after Gyro spoke. Launchpad’s eyes were still fixated on the other, his expression showing just how much the remark had hurt, and Gyro’s eyes were focused on the table, narrowed into a cold, hard stare. Then, the pilot turned and began to make his way toward the elevator without saying another word.

Not even wanting to look at the other, Gyro began to mentally cursed himself for what he’d said. Sure, he was stressed over the fact that he would likely only have his job for a few more minutes, but he knew Launchpad had sincerely wanted to help him keep it. Fists clenching and tears threatening to well up in his eyes as he thought the situation over, the inventor turned desperately to face the duck before he left and make an attempt to fix at least one problem he’d caused that day.

“Wait, Launchpad! I’m-what are you doing!?”

Before he could tell him to stop, Gyro watched as the much larger bird barreled straight into the machine, hitting it with his shoulder as hard as he possibly could, which was indeed pretty hard. This resulted in a bang as the body collided with the machine, and the force of it was so hard that Launchpad was thrown off-balance and hit the flood with a loud thud. 

“Launchpad!” Gyro shrieked, jumping up from his desk and rushing over to where his boyfriend was lying on the floor. “What in the name of-”

The chicken was cut off by a loud whirring noise, and he adjusted his glasses, trying to calm himself down in time to figure out where it was coming from. When he finally thought he had, a pencil hitting him in the back of the head confirmed his suspicions. Yelping in surprise and slight pain, he picked the object up and studied it. The pencil he was holding in his hands looked exactly like the one he’d put into the machine, no questions asked. Which meant…

“It…works.”

“Awesome!” Launchpad suddenly came to life, jumping up with a goofy smile on his bill as if nothing had ever happened. “I felt like that’d do the trick.”

Blinking in surprise, Gyro turned his attention to his boyfriend. “How did you know?”

Launchpad shrugged, looking rather clueless. “Normally, when I crash into things, it makes everything better. Don’t really know why, but hey, it work-”

The duck was cut off by Gyro leaping into his arms, throwing his own around his boyfriend’s broad neck and pulling him into a very energetic kiss. Although he was rather shocked by the action at first, Launchpad returned it, bringing a hand up to hold the back of the inventor’s head as they continued for what seemed like a minute straight.

When they broke for air, Launchpad was still holding Gyro, and both of them stared into each other’s eyes as they panted heavily. After a few seconds, the inventor broke the silence. 

“T-Thank you, Launchpad,” he breathed. “I apologize deeply for what I said before you did that. I shouldn’t have-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Launchpad cut him off, placing a finger to his beak. “You can do all that later. Now, you’ve gotta go show Mr. McDee that cool little doodad you made!” He gently set the chicken on the ground, giving him a thumbs-up and a warm smile.

Gyro laughed softly, wondering what he did to wind up with someone as amazing as Launchpad. However, before he could get another word out, the elevator opened, and Scrooge stepped out to greet them. 

“Gyro! There ya are!” he sighed in relief. “What are ye doin’ still up here? The meetin’s gonna start in three minutes!” The billionaire glanced at the new invention, adjusting his monocle. “Did ya ever get it to work?”

Grinning softly, the inventor looked to Launchpad. “Yes. We did, actually.”


End file.
